Marshmallows
by Kitsune no Inori
Summary: Kurama gives Hiei a new kind of candy. But will he eat too much of it? Non-yaoi


_**Marshmallows**_

"Hiei, I'm back!"

Kurama walked through his front door carrying a bag of groceries. Since Hiei loved sugar, Kurama had wanted Hiei to try a new type of candy that he never had before.

"Hiei, come see what I brought you. I think you'll like it."

''Hn..'' Was Hiei's reply as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurama pulled a bag of something Hiei had never seen out of the grocery bag. It was full of small, puffy white things that were apparently a type of soft candy.

"What is that?" asked Hiei curiously.

"They are called marshmallows. Here, try one" Kurama said as he handed Hiei a marshmallow.

Hiei's eyes widened when he tasted the sweet, soft marshmallow.

"C-could I have another one?"

"Sure," Kurama said with a smile, and he gave Hiei another piece of the soft candy.

As soon as Kurama was out of the kitchen, Hiei sneakingly grabbed the bag of marshmallows and headed upstairs.

Later, Kurama noticed it had been very quiet, so he went to look for Hiei.

"Hiei? Where are you? Where did you put the marshmallows?"

As Kurama started up the stairs, Hiei hid the bag of marshmallows under the bed and headed for the closet.

"Hiei? I know you're up here. Don't make me come find you..."

Hiei slowly krept out of the closet with an innocent look on his face.

Kurama looked at him suspiciously, "Hiei...what were you doing?"

"Nothing, fox...nothing at all..."

"Where did you put the bag of marshmallows?"

"I gave them to your Uncle Milton."

"I don't HAVE an Uncle Milton!" Kurama said, starting to get annoyed. "Now tell me what you did with the bag of marshmallows?"

Hiei innocently pointed under the bed, and Kurama grabbed the empty bag.

"Hiei...you ate them ALL?"

Hiei nodded.

"You're going to be sugar-high! You know you're not supposed to eat too much sug-"

But before Kurama could finish talking, Hiei was out of sight.

"Better go follow him..." Kurama thoght.

As Kurama walked downstairs, Hiei was wearing a cape and was about to jump off the couch.

"Hiei! Get down from there before you break something!" Kurama yelled.

"I CAN FLYYY!" Yelled the sugar-high Hiei as he dove into the floor.

As soon as he landed, he was out of sight again. Next thing Kurama knew, Hiei was raiding the refigerator.

"Hiei, no!" Kurama said as Hiei ran away with most of the food, throwing it in random places all over the house.

Then Hiei went in Kurama's room and was trying to vacuum his plants.

"HIEI! DON'T YOU DARE!"

But Kurama was too late, Hiei had jammed the vacuum cleaner with dirt, plants, and who knows what else, and the vacuum exploded. Hiei was now covered in dirt and dust and looked like he was just rolling in a sand pit.

Kurama sighed as he hoped Hiei would be back to normal soon.

Hiei once again got the urge to eat more sugar. He started bouncing around the room as he chanted "SUGAR! SUGAR! I NEED SUGAR!"

"Kurama! Where's the sweet snow!"

"You ate it all the last time you went sugar-high."

"Must...have...SUGAR!" As Hiei was about to escape again, Kurama grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! You need to calm down, Hiei! You're staying here until you get back to normal."

But of course keeping Hiei in a room while he's sugar-high is not easy.

"SUGAR! I WANT SUGAR! Give me sweet snow!"

"Hiei, why don't we play a game? Whoever can be quiet and sit still long enough gets to go to candyland."

Hiei's eyes widened, "Candyland! Does it have marshmallows?"

"Yes, lots of them..." Kurama said slyly.

Hiei was immediately quiet. While he wasn't paying attention, Kurama sneaked up on him and tied him up. Then Kurama put on a video about candyland.

While Hiei was watching the movie, Kurama went downstairs to rest.

"Maybe he'll be back to normal when the movie is over.."

A while later, Kurama went to check on Hiei. When he got upstairs, Hiei was asleep.

"Hiei, wake up."

Hiei yawned and woke up. "What happened, fox? Why is everything such a mess?"

"It's best not to tell him anything..." Kurama thought. "Don't worry about it, Hiei."

Kurama was relieved that Hiei was finally back to normal, and he went to go clean up the house.

Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara came over.

"Hey Kurama! Guess what! We brought some marshmallows!"

"Sshh! Quiet! I don't want him to-"

But it was too late...Hiei already grabbed the bag of marshmallos and was off again.

And that was the start of another sugar-high Hiei rampage.

THE END

* * *

Kitsune no Inori: I hope this was good, it's the first time I wrote a fic like this. Please review and tell me if you liked it. 


End file.
